


Defibrillation

by Copperions



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperions/pseuds/Copperions
Summary: 心脏电复律也称心脏电除颤，指在严重快速型心律失常时，用额定短暂高压强电流通过心脏，使全部或大部分心肌细胞在瞬间同时除极，造成心脏短暂的电活动停止，然后由最高自律性的起搏点重新主导心脏节律的治疗过程。
Relationships: Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro
Comments: 1





	Defibrillation

她不记得他们做了多少次，她的黑色背心都没褪掉，拉起来皱巴巴堆在锁骨，而Rock的职业白衬衫恐怕濒临灭亡，还有半拉扣子坚守阵地，那条领带不知道被他们的恶战殃及到哪个星球去了。这混蛋气上头了不好惹，并非第一次用事实证明这点，他不知疲劳一样按着她的腰，受害者被操得浑身酸软气力尽失，往常拎着重火力枪械也毫不费力的手只能朝扯烂床单的方向使劲，嘴里花样百出的脏话噼里啪啦朝对方脸上砸，却逮不到半点可供反抗的破绽，手还在他躲过一记袭击后被翻过来，骨节间隙都压平填满。  
  
Revy疑心对方是不是毫无江湖道义地在酒里下了软骨散。狗日的，你这卑鄙小人，她刚骂出一个狗字就被眼睫上安抚般的覆压怵得噤声。第三次——还是第四次时他莫名其妙的激烈才稍微消退，没用与往常一般蠢得逆天的语调啰嗦，声音沉得仿若深海处的地震，昵称雨水一样渗进她脊背里。  
  
Rock指尖按过双枪手尾椎上方两个光亮的水洼，在她体内埋得更深了一些，激起一阵战栗和咬牙压抑，平日里本就沙哑的声线带上点要命的红潮。他喉结滚动一下，刚想艰难地说你大方点叫出声来反而没这么勾人，身下的人猛地让腰向后贴上蓄着汗水的皮肤，浸得他腰腹都是湿滑的，他在突然淹没至胸口的海水里差点没撑过一口气。听到对方小声闷笑后他抽了抽眼角，幸好没习惯性地给她做贴心提示，用一个凶猛的角度让其闭了嘴。  
  
终于在再一次高潮过后，Revy泛红的眼角渗出几滴生理盐水，他才暂时停下，去吻那掉落的鳄鱼泪。她一巴掌推开，骂骂咧咧翻身下床，起身时感觉大腿内侧有什么流下来，气得脚一软差点摔倒。她没能让脸与地板成功对接，一条手臂半路杀出，把她又拉回温柔乡里，气息降落在她的颈窝和耳后。

“你他妈到底犯什么病？”她干脆放弃抵抗，瘫在她的好搭档怀里。“脑子终于全坏掉了？”  
  
“……我做了个不太好的梦。”Rock几不可察地在她肩头蹭了蹭，安静地说。

“买个泰迪熊抱着躲在被窝里哭一场好好抚慰你脆弱的小心脏去，折腾我一活人算什么。”她懒懒地捞出对方衬衫（谢天谢地，居然还顽强地没被撕成条）里挂着的那颗子弹玩，感觉自己困得不行，有熨帖的潮水在她张牙舞爪的刺青上反复冲刷，蕴起连绵的睡意。

Revy没问他做了什么梦。她有所猜测，更不会主动提起。这个从常世一脚踩进泥坑还面不改色地继续前行的男人总归留着些活人的创伤，他用漠然的眼去看待白日死尸时，梦魇会暗记一笔，好教某个午夜趁乱扼住他的咽喉。她想谁不是如此，在这座城市里的每具行尸走肉都对梦魇司空见惯，谁会纵容你撒娇。  
  
“我梦到的是你。”他说。

真他妈狗屎。她被惊出一身鸡皮疙瘩，手肘使了十成力往后捅，想从腰上的禁锢里挣脱出去，被低下去的呓语卡住：“你从很高的地方掉下去了。”

“无聊。”Revy过了一会儿才说，但没再想着挣开了，闭上眼睛任由他抱着，左肩胛骨隔着捂了小火似的壁龛，炖着咕噜噜冒泡的心跳。她默数一下两下三下四下，数到三十七下时终于打算释放精神病的本性，慢悠悠扯下男人不成型的领子去咬他。

他有点不知所措，愣了半秒才去迎接她的唇舌。她想你惊讶个屁，说这种话不就是在钓我吗，这烂人惯会装蒜，不知好歹。但是歪着头时氧气不是直线运输，最多仅供给亲吻时的换气，脾气暴躁的双枪手也就歇了口头霸凌的心思。

通常由她主导时侵略性足够锋利，Rock的结论阐释为有干燥的热砂席卷了整个口腔，把气管和肺部的水分都蒸发的温度，舌尖扫过上颚时干涸得仿若沙漠，让人想往死里汲取救命稻草般的津液。发展到最后就会变成一种带血的撕扯，他悲哀地思考：为何自己会沦落到接个吻都要付出生命代价的境地。但现下这个——或许是因为她没了再和他争夺空气的兴趣，或许是因为正处于性事残余的餍足中，总之慵懒得不像她本人。

他庸人自扰的褶皱确实被这堪称安慰的亲吻抚平了一些。结束后她眯着眼睛缩回原地，打了个哈欠。

像只猫，他想。

Rock还被套在东京的灰色玻璃罩下生活时，瞥到过小巷子里窜出的野猫。它们在垃圾桶边翻找食物时与流浪汉无异，区别仅仅是比那些衣衫褴褛骨瘦嶙峋的老头子多了一双机敏的眼和尖利的爪子。他可不敢明目张胆地进行对照实验，大多时候他才是迁就的那一方，并且总弄不明白自己对这疯女人的耐心从何而来。

放在外人眼里看来，二人之关系可谓古怪至极。健康良好的搭档纽带究竟是哪天被扯烂的，他不大想去回忆，无非喝酒——拌嘴——怒而动手——动到床上去了；和今天差不了多少。开荤后确实导致了一段时间的尴尬，以女主角忍无可忍的二次逼良为鸭告终。监狱里的大老爷们不也时常互帮互助吗？Rock青筋暴起，不带脏字地嘲她：是，您比大老爷们更带劲。他的搭档当他是夸赞，愉快地拍板决定将这事儿作为日后的保留节目。

即便如此他们也停在一个危险的边界上。乱七八糟又满溢而出的情感遵循物理法则，液体表面张力和重力拉拉扯扯，好不快活，最终于平衡点上皆大欢喜，牛顿他老人家欣慰地笑。而众人对一些未挑明的事物心知肚明，非惯性系蠢蠢欲动，等待随时推翻古老建筑物的契机。

Rock踢开梦境引导出的令人不快的思虑。他残酷地制止自己：已经够多了，温存时间不能过长。所以他只是在他偏爱的那边颈窝里磨蹭了一会儿，松开手打算放她去洗澡。Revy挨着人形暖床器烘得迷糊，把十分钟前还在一边被该暖床器连番强暴（这指控有待商榷）一边对该暖床器拳打脚踢的事实忘了个大概，暖床器轻声细语问TwoHand小姐是腿软了吗她才清醒过来，语气冰凉：

“你没戴套。”

暖床器不吱声了。甚至还欲盖弥彰地研究起柜子旁挂着的诡异T恤。

“买不起的话我替你垫钱，别逞强。”她阴阳怪气地说。

“你明明在安全期。”Rock嘀咕道，“而且我没射在里面。”

她站起身把背心脱了恶狠狠扔到他脸上，大跨步向浴室走去。

Revy擦着头发出来的时候乱丢的布料和一团糟的床铺已经收拾干净了，她光脚跨过一本摊开的书，瞪了一会儿衣柜旁那件被评价为“穿上等于惩罚游戏”的衣服。听到水声后她拉开柜门，随便扯出一件衬衫走回去囫囵套上。

是怎么走到这一步的，她懒得去想。她不像另一人一样成天损耗不必要的脑细胞，如果糟烂的人生不找找乐子，那活着也没意思。和他足够熟悉，足够契合，就顺其自然；反正他们的默契包括穿透血肉的搏动都能合拍，还有更好的选择吗？她忽略一些阳光下的自惭形秽和用枪刃武装出的尖刺，打死她都不可能用软弱的恳请劝对方回头是岸——想想都觉得恶心。何况那块臭石头也从未领情，拐来拐去和她打太极，最终还是绕回一个执拗的落点上。

她是真的拿他没办法，她不爽地意识到这点。  
  
不爽归不爽，她还是跳回干净的床上，从角落搜罗出一副耳机。Revy骂了一声，难怪之前找了半天都没找到，害她得重新买。电流嗞啦嗞啦聒噪，她戳着随身听的金属键，播放——暂停。下一首。一首鼓点强劲的像跳跳糖一样遇热汽化，二氧化碳在耳蜗里横冲直撞，和肋骨下的器官恰好踩在一个起调上。她感到一丝怪异的熟稔。

“……你从哪儿拿的衣服。”

女枪手扯下耳机看了他一眼。Rock鬓角散下几缕沾了水汽的发丝，把原本就小绵羊似的脸衬托得愈发无公害。她暗恨：如果不是这家伙脸长得不错，谁会老是对他心软。常说英雄难过美人关，指的是英雄未预料到美人皮下藏了一匹伶牙俐齿的恶狼，把英雄日得七荤八素。瞅着柜门大开，Rock只好按了按额角，把掉落在沿路的书本捡起来放到桌子上，将衣柜门合好。

“今天不回去了？”

“你觉得我能这么穿着回去？比那套SM工作服还破廉耻。”Revy晃了晃略长一些的衣袖，皱眉想衣服怎么还大一号。Rock从她脸上看出这点，和煦地说：“嗯，不合身，毕竟你比我矮一点。”

她用一个砸过去的枕头作答。

掰扯了半天，结果还是打算同床共枕。Revy自然不是肯屈尊去睡沙发的主儿，Rock则认为自己今天受的气够多了，就算已经拿身体偿还干净他也不会在睡眠质量问题上让步。女枪手使用光裸的腿去踹他，被驾轻就熟地挡拆下来；然而精神攻击上效果拔群，他黑着脸背身在外侧躺下了，两人背部仿若隔一条楚河汉界。也许对方心里在狂骂自己小学生心性，她毫无愧疚地戴着耳机听歌，反正本人不爱像他一样瞎掉书袋子，辍学疯长十余年讲究的是一个重剑无锋，大巧不工，我行我素的作风在遇到对岸这位敌国人士后变本加厉。

然而她还是睁着眼度过一首歌的两次循环时间，百叶窗的光影像斑马线拓印在木地板上。绿灯——红灯。接着循环。窗外的霓虹灯闪烁时泄露出妓女身上廉价的香水味，很难想象这间房间大部分时间充斥着干燥的阳光，黑夜只是一瞬间。她让思绪尽情发散了一会儿，观察到墙壁上还残留有铁钉和油性笔的凌乱影子，这DIY装潢比她房间里的弹孔更胜一筹。

“在听什么？”

敌国人士抢先下水，一个完全不高明的谈判理由。

净打扰别人睡觉。Revy捻着一边耳机，舒展手臂跨河空投，被子扯过边境几厘米，耳机线和若有若无的一声叹息连接上了。听诊器效应传来的衣料摩擦声嗡嗡作响，她被扯得难受，勉为其难地往中间挪了挪。

Rock也不知道该把这种离奇的现实称为什么。自己被传染狂躁症病毒，但特异性受体也就只有她一个，更有可能是只有她对撬开他的外壳乐在其中。当然她也会有安静的时候，在他们没亲密到拿承诺绑定之前，她每次用排列组合的不同酒水折腾自己的肝直到睡死过去，把她送回公寓的重任总落在他身上。敬爱的老板称因为她只对你没啥警惕心，不至于有性命威胁。他对满房间的弹坑冷笑，受宠若惊地说哇哦，感谢上天能让自己能活到如今。但即便如此自嘲，他也得承认不说话的Revy美好到足以让他烦扰地坐在床边抽干净一支烟。

很明显他们都不认为背对背用同一副耳机听劲爆摇滚是什么治疗失眠的良药。证据就是不过一分钟耳机的主人就怒而起尸，把金属导线做成的心灵桥梁扯了回来。Rock无语地揉了揉耳朵，终于下定决心说：

“我睡不着。”

“找医生开药。”

这次的借口就像一个编得歪七扭八的橄榄枝花环。她才想起来床伴的动手能力差到一个水手结都搞不定，迫不得已掐断旋律等着听他还有什么别的话题好找。

“我没抓住你。就差一点。”他没头没脑地说。

Revy很快意识到他在延续之前的话题。不知为何她有些胸闷，把被子再往自己那边扯了一些，仍然用着事不关己的语气说：“这和是谁无关，纯粹是你又犯病了。别拿你那糟糕的个人兴趣运用到我身上。”

“嗯……对于兴趣来说，死亡角色的选择确实无关紧要。在这儿生活不可能不做类似的梦。”Rock停了好一会儿才继续说，“这次不大一样。以往我很容易从失败的结局中逃脱出来，我也习惯了那个模式，但这个梦持续得太久了。”  
  
他没有说久到何种程度；她也没有更多回答。

“残留影响导致我不得不确认一下现实的真实性。有点类似于心脏除颤……你知道那玩意儿吧？抢救病人用的那个，用外力跳回坐标原点让它重新自动运行。我需要……需要一个你还……存在的依据。”他莫名其妙开始结巴起来，也不知道想表达什么。“……所以今天出格了一些。那个……抱歉。  
  
好吧，这就能解释为何他一反常态了。Revy蜷起身子想，他毕竟很少这么急切地向她索求什么，很少抵达这种堪称粗鲁的程度；正常来讲她会更习惯那种激烈的方式，但Rock总是乐于和她唱反调：不管是什么样的举动，是发泄般的，羽毛般的，承载硝烟的，小心翼翼的，视若珍宝的，撕咬般的，亦或只是习惯。它们全都遥遥落下，每一个都在躯干上留下甩不脱的伤口，洞穿骨骼。多少个夜晚，有人握着她的指尖开始描攀高音谱号，握枪的薄茧，手腕的筋脉，在她荆棘般的纹路和打旋的长发间，那是种多么轻多么柔的武器，她从未经受过这种痛苦和屈辱。她竭力扬起下巴宣称自己永不败北时，汗湿的鬓发被别过耳后，他轻声喊她的名字。

Revy，Revy，他这么念，垂下眼去吻她颤抖的睫毛。

她便听到胸口缴械投降，收缩声戛然而止，一片空白的直线，随后传出缓慢的复苏声响，演变成为震耳欲聋的节拍：咚咚、咚咚。她只好慌乱地破口大骂：滚，真他妈的废物！也不知道是在骂哪位无名氏。

“如果因为这么弱智的原因死掉，我一定会在下地狱时在撒旦的屁股上多开几个洞方便他上厕所的。”

她只这么说。

自然是这样。他嘟囔着翻身起来，窸窸窣窣去拿床头柜上的烟盒和打火机。半天没有点火的声音，冷的烟草被月光浸得有些潮。Revy憋着一口气等脉搏渐缓，烦躁地想象一个小人在地面上的斑马线玩跳格子。

“所以你现在病情好转了？”

Rock迟疑着尝试开玩笑活跃一下气氛：“没有？因为我穷得连毛绒玩具都买不起。”

笑话还是一如既往的烂。她只能又在心里骂自己是那愚蠢的农夫，学不会吃一堑长一智，一条色彩斑斓的毒蛇把自己迷得大脑混乱。她侧身扳过对面，Rock的胸口猝不及防遭到一个冲撞，回过神来她已经找好一个舒适的姿势窝着了。

“被子不够大。”她平静地说。

她听见两道鲜活的心跳从荒芜中破土而出，平稳而有力地汇合，电波跳过两个峰。很久很久以前开始，或许得追溯到南海的铁锈味蹭在靴底时，就已经有人手握起死回生的魔术了。然而命运也都好胜地当做底牌藏匿，难以被对方知晓，仅凭一时不察露出端倪。

复苏的死人还能够活多久呢？Revy扯了扯那条被奉为护身符的弹壳，恶意地想，这样的你，无法舍弃私情的你，究竟又能让一个活死人苟延残喘几天呢？

头顶安静了一会儿，末了她的好搭档胸腔震颤出两声闷笑，像是对她的讽刺抱以傲慢无礼的谅解，手磨磨蹭蹭地环住她，轻声说道：

“手术很成功，谢谢你，泰迪熊小姐。”

他总有一天要因为他的烂话死在我的枪下。她想。  



End file.
